Legends of Tomorrow: Necromancing the Stone
"Necromancing the Stone" is the fifteenth episode of season three of the superhero adventure series DC's Legends of Tomorrow, and the forty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by April Mullen with a script written by Grainne Godfree and Morgan Faust. It first aired on the CW Network on Monday, March 19th, 2018 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Sara Lance succumbs to Mallus' influence and inherits the Death Totem. The Legends team up with John Constantine and Ava Sharpe to save her. And Mick gets a hold of the Earth Totem. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Appearances Featured Characters: * Atom, Ray Palmer * Heat Wave, Mick Rory * Steel, Nate Heywood * Kid Flash, Wally West * Vixen, Amaya Jiwe * White Canary, Sara Lance * Zari Tomaz Supporting Characters: * Ava Sharpe * Gary Green * John Constantine Villains: * Mallus * Sara Lance Other Characters: * Girl * Mrs. Veras * Spanish man Manifestations of Mallus: * Astra Logue * Behrad Tomaz * Black Canary, Sara Lance * Hank Heywood, Sr. * Jesse Quick, Jesse Wells * Nora Darhk Animals: * Birds :* Chickens * Dogs Races: * Humans * Altered humans * Demons Locations: * Antarctica * New York :* New York City * Africa :* Zambesi * Russia * Montana Items: * Anansi Totem * Beebo * Death Totem * Earth Totem * Fire Totem * Gideon * Silk Cut Vehicles: * The Waverider Organizations: * The Legends * Time Bureau * Newcastle Crew Super-powers: * Elemental control * Possession * Pyrokinesis * Super-speed Miscellaneous: * 2010s * 2016 * Dreams * Homosexuality * Incantation * Occult * Smoking Notes & Trivia * Legends of Tomorrow was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer. * This episode is production code number T13.20615. * This episode had a viewership of 1.253 million people upon its initial broadcast, which 0.005 lower than the previous episode. It has a 0.4% rating in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * This is the first episode of Legends of Tomorrow directed by April Mullen. It is also her first work in the science fiction genre. * This is the third episode of Legends of Tomorrow written or co-written by Morgan Faust. It is also her third episode from season three of the series. She previously wrote "Here I Go Again". * This is the first television acting work for Bodhi Sabongui. * Nora Darhk appears as an hallucination only in this episode. * Jesse Wells appears as an hallucination only in this episode. * Hank Heywood, Sr. appears as an hallucination only in this episode. * Behrad Tomaz appears as an hallucination only in this episode. * Astra Logue appears as a voice only in this episode. In truth, this is just a manifestation of Mallus speaking through Sara Lance in an effort to trick John Constantine. * John Constantine appeared last in "Daddy Darhkest", though he was more recently referenced in "Amazing Grace". * The brand of cigarettes that John Constantine normally smokes is called Silk Cut. It is unknown if that is the brand he's smoking in this episode. * This episode establishes that John Constantine was 36-years-old in 2016, making his year of birth 1980. * Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe break up in this episode. * Mick Rory inherits the Earth Totem in this episode and develops true pyrokinesis. * This is the sixth appearance of Wally West on Legends of Tomorrow. It is his fourth appearance as a regular cast member on the series. * Actors Matthew MacCaull and Maria J. Cruz have both appeared on episodes of iZombie, which is another TV series based on a DC Comics comic book. Both programs also air on the CW Network. In this episode, the possessed Sara Lance bears some physical similarity to the character of Liv Moore on iZombie. * This episode establishes that three weeks worth of time has passed in between this episode and "Daddy Darhkest". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 1984 adventure film Romancing the Stone. The movie was directed by Robert Zemeckis and written by Diane Thomas. It stars Michael Douglas and Kathleen Turner. * Necromancy is an ability that involves communication and/or manipulation of the spiritual matter of the deceased. Those who are adept at this ability are referred to as Necromancers. Necromancy is usually regarded as a mystical ability, and can be learned through a variety of methods. * Gary Green is apparently a big fan of Dungeons & Dragons. This is a table-top roleplaying game developed by Gary Gygax and Dave Ameson. It was first published by TSR in 1974. The game has gone on to become immensely popular spawning numerous supplements, updates and revised editions, as well as inspiring many other similar games. It is considered the flagship of all roleplaying games and has also been adapted into a cartoon series in the 1980s as well as several live-action feature films. At the end of the episode, John Constantine is seen playing Dungeons & Dragons with Gary Green. * The spirit that supposedly speaks to John Constantine through Sara Lance is Astra Logue. However, this is soon revealed to be a manipulation by Mallus. Astra was a young British girl who was possessed by a demon. John Constantine tried to exorcise the demon, but failed, unwittingly consigning Astra's soul to Hell. It is the most defining moment in Constantine's life and was first chronicled in the comics in ''Hellblazer'' #11. It was also presented in pilot episode of Constantine called "Non Est Asylum". Actress Bailey Tippen played Astra in that episode and was the voice of the character in this episode. * Gideon makes a remark about the "Nostromo Sequence". The [[USCSS Nostromo|USCSS Nostromo]] is a fictional space vessel featured in the ''Aliens'' film series. It appeared in the 1979 sci-fi/horror film Alien, and served as the principal setting for the film. * John Constantine remarks about how he once cast a spell on a Beebo toy so that it would talk. Beebo was the main plot line in the episode "Beebo the God of War". * When speaking about time travel and space ships, John Constantine remarks, "My card says 'Master of the Dark Arts,' not 'Doctor Ruddy What's-His-Face'." This is a rather overt reference to the British science fiction television series Doctor Who, which involves a character who travels through space and time aboard a machine called a TARDIS. * Sara Lance tells Ava Sharpe that John Constantine kind of looks like Sting. Sting is a British singer and songwriter and former front man for The Police. Comic book writer Alan Moore and artist Steve Bissette envisioned Sting as the template they used when creating the character of John Constantine. * There has been an ongoing in-joke about the "Master of the Dark Arts" title on John Constantine's business card. This hearkens back to the pilot episode of Constantine called "Non Est Asylum" where he confessed that he was more of a "dabbler" than a master. When Liv Aberdine scoffed at his business card, John told her that he was getting new ones made. Apparently he did not. * During the end, when John throws the Dungeons & Dragons dice into the air, the numbers "20" and "14" are next to each other when the episode closes. This is possible reference to the show Constantine's air date, which was is in 2014. * Sara Lance makes reference to fighting Julius Caesar. This took place in the season three premiere episode, "Aruba-Con". Quotes * Gary Green: The Legends remind me of my D&D group. Don't laugh. * John Constantine: Too late. .... * John Constantine: My card says 'Master of the Dark Arts,' not 'Doctor Ruddy What's-His-Face'. * Ava Sharpe: Who? * Gary Green: Who? * John Constantine: Exactly. .... * Ava Sharpe: What do you mean you already have a link to Sara's soul? * John Constantine: Well, let's just say our souls have been one. Leaves a metaphysical connection, love. * Ava Sharpe: Don't call me "love." * John Constantine: Oh, pardon me. Pet. * Ava Sharpe: Sara and I also share a very, very strong metaphysical connection, so... * Gary Green: Wait. I can't believe... you both slept with Captain Lance? * Ava Sharpe: Gary. * John Constantine: Did we, now? Well, then, we both have excellent taste in damaged women. * Ava Sharpe: Sara's not damaged. * John Constantine: Yeah. And I'm the bloody Pope. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2018/Episodes Category:March, 2018/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories